rtgomerprodfandomcom-20200214-history
Gomer the Ranting Thespian
Gomer the Ranting Thespian is the stage name of Arthur Obar III. He is an aspiring actor and founder of RT Gomer Productions. He started producing videos in early 2010, with a VERY short-lived show called "Random Acts of Gomer", which featured a review of Blaster Master. Enjoying the review making process, Gomer dropped the "Random Acts of Gomer" premise and focused on making video game reviews. After participating in a video collaboration project with Diamanda Hagan , Gomer decided to focus more on what he calls "Theater Movies", which are movies that have been adapted to or from the stage. As of August 2011, his main series, Play It to the Back Row, is gearing up for a second season, beginning in September 2011, premiering with a review for "How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying". Gomer also hosts a podcast called Thespian Talk, which he started in 2008. The show consists of Gomer and a co-host discussing the news and other various topics. The current iteration of the show also features a special guest who sits in and comments on the news with Gomer and his co-host, save for one episode. As of August 2011, Gomer is gearing up to finally release Thespian Talk on a regular basis. He plans to start producing new episodes no later than October 2010. Outside his main series, Gomer also produces video and audio rants on various topics, ranging from serious topics like Sexual Education to his annoyance of people who mistake the word "milk" for "Coke". Play It to the Back Row movie reviews *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True *Barefoot in the Park *Footloose *Man of La Mancha *The Addams Family (1991 film) *Madea's Family Reunion -- The Play (with Cat Thompson) *Hairspray (2007) (with appearances by Cat Thompson, Cin Wicked, Steven James, Mikey Insanity, and Mr. Aspiring Actor) *How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (with a vocal cameo from Brad Jones) *Monty Python and the Holy Grail *Arsenic and Old Lace (with cameos from The Blockbuster Chick and Obscurus Lupa) *Hair *You Can't Take It With You (with a cameo from The L) *Ghost Video Game Reviews (including those produced under Play It to the Back Row) *Blaster Master *Mega Man 2 *Bucky O'Hare *The Adventures of Lolo Trilogy *Predator *King's Knight *Air Fortress *Rygar *Goonies II *The Guardian Legend *Archon *Burai Fighter *Snake’s Revenge *Willow *Hannah Barbera Month: The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino and Hoppy *Hannah Barbera Month: The Flintstones: The Surprise at Dinosaur Peak *Hannah Barbera Month: The Flintstones (SNES) *Hannah Barbera Month: The Jetsons in Cogswell’s Caper *Hannah Barbera Month: Wacky Races *Widget *Airwolf *S.C.A.T. *Cool World *Time Lord (featuring appearances by M.R. Rosenberg, Steven James, and Derek Hauk) *Defenders of Oasis *Super Metroid (with Shoshoni Rose as the voice of Samus) *The Addams Family (NES) *Low G Man (with an appearance by Cat Thompson) *The Legend of Zelda Movie Reviews not produced under Play It to the Back Row *Hairspray (with Diamanda Hagan) Top 14 Lists *Original Series Mega Man Songs *Interesting Pokemon Facts *Memorable NES Moments Stage Gamer reviews *Milon's Secret Castle *Faxanadu Cameos *The Raspberry Reich (Diamanda Hagan) Links Gomer's page on RT Gomer Productions Category:Site Contributor